Their Mutual Disdain
by foldintothenight
Summary: My personal twist on the "Kaitlyn's Secret Admirer" line. Natalya has been harboring her curiosities for years. What will happen when she reveals her secrets? Codlyn and Natyson with implied Kaitalya. Rated "T" for mild suggestive situations and mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Another one-shot from Ronnie. Be surprised it doesn't happen more often. I really like this idea, though. I have a feeling that some of you will, as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Nor the premise of Kaitlyn's secret admirer. I do, however, own the twist that I'm putting on it.**

* * *

She didn't mean for things to end up like this. He didn't even know the real reason they disliked one another. It started when Cody and Beth broke up. He assumed that Natalya didn't like him because of how things ended. Truth was, Nattie didn't even dislike Cody. In fact, she was jealous of him. She would just never admit to it.

The first time Nattie felt these feelings, it was for Beth. She wanted more with her friend, but she never had the guts to admit to it. She watched on as Beth and Cody were together and kept a smile plastered on her face. The smile went away as soon as the relationship ended. After that, Nattie showed nothing but hatred for her fellow multi-generation performer. She got away with it. So that helped her move on from that failed crush.

Now she had a new crush, and she was determined to find a way to let this girl knew how she felt. After watching on as it looked like Cody was going to get another object of her affection, Nattie knew she would have to make her move. After being "Bella Blocked" by the returning Bella Twins, Nattie saw her window, and decided to take it. It started with a simple gift. She found a hat that she felt that Kaitlyn would love, and had it sent to her at the arena during RAW. She meant to sign her name to it, but she forgot. Thus, the storyline for Kaitlyn's secret admirer was born.

For weeks, she sent little gifts to Kaitlyn. She even found a way to sent delayed texts, so that she could conveniently walk up just as Kaitlyn was receiving them. She even had a little fun with it. Sending her storyline boyfriend, The Great Khali, to see if he could find any clues as to who the secret admirer was. Not once the possibility that it could have been one of the other Divas came up. Nattie wanted to bring it up, just to gauge how Kaitlyn would react, but she could never find the correct time to slip it in.

Then it happened. Kaitlyn was showing Nattie the latest text from her admirer when Cody came walking up behind them. Nattie was just about to lay the "what if it was a girl?" card down when Kaitlyn asked "what if it's Cody?" With that, Nattie's heart dropped into her stomach. She took a deep breath before helping Kaitlyn steal Cody's phone, which he just happened to be using, by hugging him. The hug felt good. Part of Nattie meant it as an apology, but she knew that she could never tell him as much. She watched on as Kaitlyn returned Cody's phone and called out "I'm glad it's not you" down the hall after him as he continued on.

After that, Nattie felt like her nightmare was over. Unfortunately, she couldn't have been more wrong. She watched as Cody walked up to Kaitlyn and stayed behind to eavesdrop. She bit her lip as she watched the whole thing unfold with Kaitlyn's back to her.

"Did you really mean it when you said that you were glad that I'm not your secret admirer?" Cody asked Kaitlyn with a frown.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath, letting out a sigh as she looked to the floor with a moment. "Cody, I haven't had very much luck in the romance department. I know that we were starting to maybe have something until those wannabes came back. It hurt when you blew me off for them."

Cody nodded, "I understand. Well, I'm long since beyond hanging out with them. I never really wanted to in the first place. So I apologize for hurting you, and I would like another chance. That is, if you think that I'm worth giving it to."

Kaitlyn bit her lip as her cheeks flushed. "I would like to actually give this a shot. I think that you and I could have a lot of fun together."

In that moment, Cody knew that he had her, but at the same time, he caught Nattie in the near distance. The other woman was biting her lip, and looked to be holding back tears. Cody caught onto this, and everything dawned on him at once. He motioned to Kaitlyn as he put an arm around her and watched as Nattie gave him a small nod before spinning on her heel and leaving the scene completely. He swallowed hard, seconding guessing the decision he had just made. "How about we go for a drink?"

Kaitlyn nodded with a smile. "That sounds like a good start."

Nearly an hour later, Nattie received a text from the last person she had ever expected. They had never exchanged numbers, but she assumed that he had gotten hers from Kaitlyn's phone while they were out together. Cody told her that he brought Kaitlyn back to her hotel room after a couple of drinks, and that nothing had happened. He now realized that they had been missing out on what could be a great friendship, and wanted to see what he could do to make up for lost time. Nattie smiled, replying to him that they would talk about it the next day at the SmackDown tapings. She put her phone away as she walked over to the bed with a smile.

"What's that smile for, babe?" Tyson looked up at her. "Who was that?"

"Oh, Kaitlyn and Cody went out for drinks. It seems like they had a good time," Nattie replied as she climbed into bed next to him. Sure it was a lie, but only half of a lie. She knew that Tyson assumed that she heard that from Kaitlyn, and she was going to keep it at that.

* * *

**Yes, I'm ending it there. If enough people like it, I will continue this story in another story that I've recently started. Enjoy! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, so upon finishing up the first part of this, I realized that this is very much a standalone story. There is no way that I could slip these storylines into another story that I'm working on. So in saying that, here is chapter two!**

* * *

Nattie kept to herself most of the night. She wasn't making an appearance, but she was still required to be there. She wandered the halls until she found Cody watching a monitor during the segment between Damien Sandow and Sheamus. She stood behind him for a moment, finding the right moment to gather her courage to talk to him.

Cody sighed, shaking his head as he watched his "best friend" and tag team partner act like he was above Matt Striker and Sheamus. Believing that he was alone he sighed and mumbled. "Sometimes, I wonder why I ever agreed to team up with him."

"Because you thought that it might get you a push as well," Nattie offered in a soft tone as she stepped up beside him.

Cody recognized who was with him right away, seeing as how Nattie happened to have a very distinctive voice. He smiled as he turned his head. "You're right about that. Funny how it didn't work."

"It almost feels like you've gotten balled in with me and Tyson. I mean, look at how they treated Teddy and Harry," Nattie shrugged.

Cody nodded with a shrug, "at least we're not being treated as horribly as DiBiase and McGuillicutty."

Nattie laughed softly and sighed. "You couldn't be more right about that."

Cody paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, letting it out sharply before holding out his arms to Nattie. "We go with what they give us."

Nattie nodded, stepping into Cody's arms and hugging him tightly with a sigh. "And we stay because it's what we love."

Cody nodded, rubbing her back. "Speaking of things we love. Nattie, I had no idea. We've known each other how long?"

Nattie blushed, nodding. "Many years. I'm sorry that I never said anything. I guess that I didn't want to admit it to myself."

"So..." Cody bit his lip, still holding Nattie as he waited for the words to come out. "Beth too, I'm guessing?"

Nattie buried her face on Cody's shoulder as she nodded. "I'm really sorry that I let our friendship fall apart over this."

Cody shook his head with a smile. "If someone got all of the girls I was into, I'd probably start hating on them, as well."

Nattie laughed, giving him a squeeze. "You can have her, you know. I mean, I have Tyson. Things are finally looking good with him." She looked down at her engagement ring with a grin.

Cody caught a glimpse at the ring while laughing as well. "Damn girl, it's about time he popped the question."

"Right?" Nattie nodded with a laugh. "It only took him how long?"

"As long as it is what you really want in the end," Cody kissed her forehead.

"Honestly?" Nattie sighed. "Time will tell."

About half way through their conversation, Kaitlyn walked up as she looked for Cody to possibly plan a second date. When she saw him with Nattie, she was confused. As far as she knew, Nattie _hated_ Cody. She believed that Nattie only tolerated him for her sake, because Nattie was being a good friend, and knew that Kaitlyn liked him. She stayed back quite a bit away from her best friend and her potential boyfriend, so she couldn't make out what they were saying. She watched on as they hugged for quite a long time and laughed together. Her heart broke as she watched on at what looked like a hidden romantic relationship was unfolding in front of her eyes and shook her head, wiping a tear from her eye as she headed back to catering, doing her best to not think of it.

Layla had been sitting in catering, minding her own business when the younger, two-toned Diva sat down across from her with a huff. She looked up with a sympathetic frown, "what's got my favorite girl looking so sad?"

Kaitlyn sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I thought that he was actually serious about me this time. I just saw him with someone else. They were looking awfully cozy."

Layla raised an eyebrow, "were they snogging?"

Kaitlyn shook her head, "at least not from what I could see. They were just all huggy and laughing at something."

"That could mean a number of things, love," Layla offered a soft smile.

"I don't know," Kaitlyn bit her lip. "I hope so. I think that I may actually like this guy."

"Then have faith, darling," Layla nodded. "Until you know for a fact that he's got something going on with this girl, you still have a chance.

Kaitlyn nodded, "thanks Layla. That does make me feel better." She got up, leaving catering once more and pulling out her phone and texting Cody.

Kaitlyn: Are you free tonight?

Cody: I'm not. Sorry. My week is looking rather solid, too. :/

Kaitlyn: Oh... well... soon then?

Cody: Definitely. I already miss you. I promise that my next free moment is all yours.

Kaitlyn: OK well... let me know?

Cody: Of course! :*

Nattie smiled as she watched Cody texting back with a grin on his face. When he put his phone away, she looked up. "Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah, I already miss her. I wonder where she is," Cody pouted, looking around as he walked down the hall toward the locker room area with Nattie.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere. We're contractually obligated to be here when we're medically cleared to be," Nattie laughed softly.

"I just wish I had time to hang out with her after the tapings," Cody sighed. "As is, I'm barely going to get four hours asleep before my first appearance in the morning."

Nattie frowned sympathetically. "I know how that is. I'm sure she understands."

Cody nodded, "I'm sure I'll figure out how to spend time with her eventually." He paused once he reached the locker room. The show was nearly over and he wanted to slip out as quickly as possible. He kissed Nattie's cheek before opening the door and disappearing into the men's locker room. Leaving Nattie on her own for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. It took nearly a week to get out the first paragraph. After I got over that hump, it only took me a couple of nights. Also, I managed to slip my favorite OC into the story. Some of you may recognize Mary Williams from some of my other stories. She only has a small role. In this, she recently married Ted DiBiase, and they just got back from their honeymoon. Natalya is still the main focus in the story.**

* * *

Nattie was internally beside herself as Kaitlyn walked over to her, swaying her hips. After so many years of denying her sexuality, something was finally going to come of it for the 31 year-old wrestling veteran. Nothing was said as the younger Diva pushed her up against the wall and pressed their lips together. Kaitlyn pulled away with a smirk before sliding her hand up the older woman's side and kissed her once more, this time with a passion. Nattie let out a moan as Kaitlyn's tongue slid out and gently parted the older woman's lips.

After what seemed like a life time of making out, Kaitlyn pulled away with a grin. "You know, you could have just told me, Nattie. I'm a very open person. TJ doesn't even have to know..."

Nattie awoke with a start, panting softly and staring at the ceiling. It was just a dream. A damn good dream, but a dream nonetheless. She bit her lip, slowly turning to look at her fiance, whom she thought was still sound asleep.

Tyson was laying on his side, facing Nattie with a grin. "That sounded like it was a good dream, babe."

Nattie felt her cheeks burning as she licked her lips. "Yeah... yeah, it really was."

"Almost seems like I'm better in your dreams," Tyson smirked, rolling closer to Nattie and hovering above her. "Let's see if we can change that."

…

Later that day, Nattie was walking around the walls of the arena aimlessly as everyone scurried around, getting ready for RAW that night. She was rather in her own world when she nearly ran into Cody. She looked up, immediately blushing. "Sorry," she looked down.

Cody chuckled softly, hugging Nattie. "It's fine, sweetheart. May I ask where your mind has run off to?"

Nattie sighed, nodding. "Yeah, it's just this dream I had this morning."

Meanwhile...

Kaitlyn looked up when in catering as she saw Tyson walk up to her. "Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

Tyson shrugged with a smile as he sat across from Kaitlyn. "I'm not scheduled, or anything. I just happened to be with Nattie last night, so I decided to come and visit today."

"Well, that's great," Kaitlyn plastered a smile on. "You've definitely have been missed. So I take it things are going well with Nattie?"

Tyson nodded, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Yeah, we're actually engaged now. Why do you ask?"

Kaitlyn looked down, "it really most likely isn't anything. I think that I'm just paranoid."

Just as Tyson was about to reassure the younger woman, he looked up to see Nattie and Cody walk into the room together, laughing. "I thought that she hated him..."

Kaitlyn looked over to where Tyson was looking and bit her lip. "Yeah... that's what I'm paranoid about."

"That really makes me wonder about the obviously hot dream she woke up from this morning," Tyson sighed, getting up and walking to the other exit.

Kaitlyn looked to Nattie and Cody once more, who hadn't even noticed that she and Tyson had been in the room yet and sighed heavily, getting up and following Tyson out into the hall.

Layla and Mary Williams had watched the whole scene unfold from the other side of the room, shaking their heads.

"Well, Lays," Mary sighed, "they're obviously not going to confront them."

Layla nodded in agreement. "I don't even think that they know what this looks like." She looped her arm around Mary's and walked over to Cody and Nattie with the younger Diva.

"Well hey Mrs. DiBiase," Nattie grinned, hugging Mary. "We haven't seen you since the wedding. I'm assuming the honeymoon went well?"

Mary nodded as she hugged Cody. "It really did, but I missed being with everyone on the road."

"And you were very missed, as well," Cody chuckled. "Who else is going to keep us boys in line in the ring?"

"That's a very good point," Mary nodded. "I was tearing right through the entire mid-card section of the roster for a bit there."

"Enough of that," Layla held her hand up. "You two," she motioned to Nattie and Cody, "have a serious problem."

Nattie blinked, "what do you mean, Lay?"

Layla took a deep breath, "Kaitlyn thinks that she's a cover for something that's going on between the two of you, and that Cody isn't actually interested in her."

Mary pinched the bridge of her nose, nodding. "And she was just talking to TJ. They both went off, looking very distraught, in that direction," she pointed toward the other door.

Cody looked down, frowning. "I really like her."

"Only problem is," Nattie sighed, "so do I."

Mary smirked, "I knew it!" She clapped, bouncing up and down. "Sorry, I've just sensed that about you for years, but I wanted you to come to terms with it yourself."

Nattie nodded, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment. "I'm beginning to see why you and Teddy parted ways after high school."

Mary smiled, bringing an arm around her friend. "Exactly. We went our separate ways and lived our lives. Then we still found our way back to each other, because our love was real."

"I'm really thinking I should have taken your lead with that," Nattie sighed.

"It's not too late, love," Layla offered. "I see that you are engaged, but maybe it wouldn't hurt taking a break right now."

Mary nodded in agreement. "It's better to take a step back and figure out that this is what you really want _before_ you get married."

Nattie took a deep breath, "I should go find him." She quickly made her way across the room in search of her fiance.

"What about me?" Cody pouted at Mary and Layla.

"You," Mary gave him a stern look, "mister. You need to make sure Kaitlyn know that it's her that you're into."

Layla nodded, "all while stepping back, in case she feels the same way about Nattie."

Cody sighed, nodding. "Complicated, but necessary. How should I go about it?"

Mary and Layla looked to each other for a moment before nodding. Mary placed a hand on his shoulder, "well first off, you need to make some time for her. Start a casual relationship, but do everything in your power to not get serious until you know whether or not anything is going to happen between her and Nattie."

Cody nodded, taking out his phone. "I can do that." He smiled as he walked out of catering and down the hall to text Kaitlyn.

Cody: Hey, sorry I haven't been around. I really miss you.

Kaitlyn: It's fine. You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to.

Cody: No, I want to. I meant it when I said that I wanted this. What are you doing after the show tonight?

Instead of even looking at Cody's reply, Kaitlyn put her phone in her bag after walking into the Diva's locker room. She sighed heavily as she changed into her ring gear for the night.

…

As the show was about to wrap up, Nattie finally found Tyson. She sighed, frowning. "There you are."

"I've been around," Tyson shrugged casually.

"I've been looking for you all night, TJ. We need to talk. It's very important," Nattie frowned, pulling her fiance aside as she looked for the words.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyson sighed as he sat down on the bed after getting ready to go to sleep. He and Natalya still hadn't spoken since she had tracked him down at the arena, but the tension in the air was still at a very high level. He waited as his fiance wound down after the show and came to sit next to him on the bed. "Well, I'm going to take a shot in the dark here. Kaitlyn is wrong about something going on with you and Cody, but there is definitely something wrong."

Natalya nodded as she looked down, playing with her hands. "I never really hated Cody. I think that is something that I need to get out straight off."

Tyson nodded slowly, taking Natalya's hand. "So what happened there? Why did you act like you hated him all those years?"

"Well..." Natalya chuckled to herself as she took a deep breath, shaking her head. "First it was while he was dating Beth. Now that it seems that he and Kaitlyn may have something, I got even more jealous. It's just that he saw the look on my face when I was watching him and Kaitlyn together and figured it out. Now we've talked it out, and are friends."

Tyson sat in astonishment as he took in the words from the woman that he loved. It wasn't another man that the love of his life had found herself attracted to. It was... a woman. He let out a sigh of relief, smiling on the inside. "So... Nattie, you're bi. Honey, you've been friends with Mary for how long? She's shown you that such things are nothing to be ashamed of."

Natalya nodded, biting her lip. "It's just that I never felt that way until Beth, and by that time, you and I had already been together for years. I've been forcing myself to focus on you for too long, TJ." She slowly looked up, facing the only person she had ever been with. "I think that I owe it to both of us to... okay, I don't know what to do here."

Tyson smiled, sure his heart was slightly broken, but he understood. He brought an arm around his fiance, and kissed her temple. "Nattie, I love you. And honestly, I get it. You need to do what you need to do. If that means taking a break from us, then take a break."

Natalya blinked a few times in shock. "Are... are you sure, babe?"

"Natalie, I won't lie. It is going to hurt like hell, but I know that what's best for both of us right now is to let you go," Tyson did his best to be strong, but he was falling apart on the inside.

Tears began streaming down Natalya's face as she laid her head on Tyson's shoulder. "TJ, I love you so fucking much. You know that, right?"

Tyson rubbed her arm as he nodded. "Yeah, I do know, Nattie. I also get that you need a chance to fly free for a bit to make sure that this is what you really want. I get it."

"Can we at least stay together tonight?" Natalya bit her lip.

Tyson got up and pulled back the covers. He gently picked Natalya up, laying her down and turning out the lights before crawling into bed next to her. "I'm not going anywhere, Nattie. I'll just head back to Calgary for a bit to get some more rehab time in."

Natalya wrapped her arms around him, nodding as she curled up next to him. "Thank you so much, TJ. It really means a lot to me."

Tyson sighed, kissing her forehead. "Don't even think about it, babe. Just take your time and just make sure you have a clear head about everything."

Natalya nodded as she closed her eyes. "I will. I love you."

…

A few days later Cody ran into Kaitlyn after a house show. He smiled, looking into her eyes. "Well there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"You actually want to see me?" Kaitlyn bit her lip.

Cody sighed, looking down for a moment. He was thankful to have Mary in his life at that moment. Otherwise, he would have never known what had the girl he was interested so upset. He took a deep breath before taking her face into his hands and kissing her deeply.

Not wanting to read into things, yet very much enjoying it, Kaitlyn returned the kiss. As they pulled away slowly, she bit her lip. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Cody nodded, kissing her again. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I now know that you thought that Nattie and I..."

Kaitlyn frowned, bringing a finger to Cody's lips. "It was silly of me to think of such a thing. I mean, no offense, but... I just don't see the two of you together."

Cody laughed, nodding. "None taken. Nattie is a great girl, but she's just not my type. She and I have worked things out, and we're friends."

"So what was it that made it seem like you two hated each other," Kaitlyn tilted her head.

Cody took a deep breath, "I think the best way to ease into this is that I know that you are friends with Mary Williams, and you know what she's all about. She may be married to Ted now, but aside from that, she has openly declared no sexual preference."

Kaitlyn smiled, blushing a little. "I'm bisexual. We may as well get that out there straight off."

Cody smirked, bringing an arm around Kaitlyn. "I'd love to take you out for dinner if you're ready to go."

"Yeah... sure," Kaitlyn blinked, not fully realizing that Cody had avoided the explanation and moved on to pushing for their second date.

About a half hour later, they were sitting in a quiet restaurant. After they finished eating, they just sat together, holding hands and drinking wine. When they ran out of other things to talk about, Cody bit his lip, looking into Kaitlyn's eyes. "The reason Nattie and I seemed to hate each other all those years was because she and I have the same taste in women."

…

"I'm really glad you decided to stay with me for the rest of the week," Natalya smiled as she curled up in Tyson's arms on their couch. She didn't have a house show appearance that night, so she and Tyson decided to spend one last night together, watching a movie.

"Well, I'm really glad that you're still wearing your ring," Tyson kissed the side of her head.

"I think that in my heart, I know where I really want to be. I'm just curious," Nattie bit her lip, looking down.

"What are you saying, Nat?" Tyson ran his fingers through her hair.

"You don't have to leave, Teej," Natalya turned to her fiance with a smile. "I think that we both know what this is."

Tyson nodded with a smile. "You just need to explore. Being the only person you ever even kissed is a huge thing. At the same time, I'm more than happy to be your first everything."

Natalya thought a moment before looking up and kissing Tyson deeply. After a few moments, she pulled away. "So does this mean we can still..."

"You still want to?" Tyson smirked.

"Of course I do, TJ. I love you. It's not like I'm looking to hook up with another guy. I want you, and I happen to want you right now," Natalya ran her hand down his chest.

Tyson nodded, "I would love nothing more." He stopped the movie and stood up, picking Natalya in his arms and took her back to the bedroom, calling it an early night.


End file.
